Maja Rosier
This roleplay character belongs to Grace King (tumblr) and is an extra character. ) |species = Human |gender = Female |height = 6'0" |hair = Black |eyes = Brown |skin = Pale |family = * Niklas Solberg (son) * Zina Mrázkova (daughter) * Gerhardt Goldreich (son) * Bertram Goldreich (son) * Rasmus Rosier (husband) * Ludvík Mrázek (late husband) † * Ali Antar (ex-husband) * Nico Goldreich (late husband) † * Mohan Sumag (late husband) † * Yoshiro Solberg (ex-husband) * Kasper Holmström (brother) † * Vendela Holmström (neé Engström) (sister-in-law) † * Ivar Holmström (nephew) † * Liselott Holmström (sister) † * Acke Holmström (father) † * Gyða Holmström (née Aðalsteinnsdóttir) (mother) * Phillip Rosier (brother-in-law) * Evan Rosier (brother-in-law) † * Felix Rosier (nephew) † * Eric Rosier (nephew) * Freya Rosier (neice) * Holmström Family |Animagus = Black Widow |Wand = 12", Spruce, Dragon Heartstring, dark and is ornately carved, rigid. |Patronus = Black Widow |House = Woðanaz Hus |Loyalty = * Durmstrang Institute ** Woðanaz Hus * Holmström Famly * Death Eaters |hideg = - |Riddikulus = }} Maja Catharina Rosier (24th June 1953 - 2 May, 1998) was a Swedish pure-blood Witch. She was the younger daughter of Acke and Anja Holmström, and the sister of Kasper and Liselott Holmström. She was briefly married to Yoshiro Solberg, with whom she had one son Niklas Solberg, but the marriage dissolved due to the she took on. Born in a family who believed in the rights of and , Maja was radicalised into a worldview during her time in Woðanaz Hus at Durmstrang Institute. She was so radicalised during this time that she joined the ranks of the wholeheartedly, and murdered her own entire family as , including her 4 year old nephew Ivar Holmström, who was just a year older than her own son at the time. Maja had a tencency to marry into many families in order to find a match that fit after her divorce from her ex-husband. The second husband she took, Mohan Sumag, she murdered upon him admitting views she felt opposed to; enraged by the fact he had been talking with other wizards about how he planned to "talk her around". Her third husband was a wizard by the name of Nico Goldreich, with whom Maja managed to have two sons, Gerhardt and Bertram, and a fairly happy life with with until in he died as a result of a particularly virulent outbreak he was caught up in when visiting family in . Biography Early Life Dumstrang Years Indoctronation Many Marriages Battle of Hogwarts Trivia *Her string of husbands follow the pattern of Henry VIII's wives if you swap the word "beheaded" for murdered: **'Yoshiro Solberg: '''Divorced **'Mohan Sumag: "Beheaded" **'''Nico Goldreich: Died **'Ali Antar:' Divorced **'Ludvík Mrázek: '"Beheaded" **'''Rasmus Rosier: '''Survived Etymology References Category:Holmström Family Category:Pure-Blood Category:Dark Witches Category:Harry Potter Witch Category:Harry Potter Female Category:Death Eaters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Woðanaz Hus Category:Battle of Hogwarts Participants Category:Durmstrang Students Category:Durmstrang Alumni Category:Rosier Family Category:Battle of Hogwarts Casualties Category:Second Wizarding War Casualties Category:Killing Curse Users Category:Unforgivable Curse Users Category:Grace01121922 Category:HP ShotgunsAndSass Category:Serial Killers Category:Spree Killers